Is There A Doctor?
by Dark Angel Maybe
Summary: Danny is in serious pain and he doesn’t know what is going on with him. Can his friends save him from death? For potty mouth and slightly graphic. [chapter 4 up]
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! Please no flames Danny is in serious pain and he doesn't know what is going on with him. Can his friends save him from death? For potty mouth and slightly graphic.

Me: hahaha Danny is soooo clueless. And I am hurting you in this story.

Danny: great what's wrong with me this time? And will stop calling me clueless!

Sam: nothing stupid, except you count yourself clueless. (has an evil grin)

Danny: what's that suppose to mean?

Tucker: Will you lovebirds quit it already!

Danny and Sam: we are not love birds!

Tucker: whatever. Let's get on with the story. Then after words let's go annoy Vlad!

Me: Hey cool down you guys tucker, why don't you go chase Valerie or something. Danny, relax it's just a story. Sam you just rock all around.

Danny and Tucker: Hey!

Sam: clueless! (Shakes head in embarrassment for them)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Danny Phantom. That sucks I wish I did there would be a lot more chemistry.

* * *

Sam, Tucker, and Danny are all 15 I put their birthdays like two months apart because they never mentioned it in any episodes.

It was another normal day of ghost fighting. Danny was fighting Skulker. Skulker as always, planning to have Danny on his pelt. Sam and Tucker helping out Danny with ghost fighting. But Danny was at his weakest moment at this point and time. Reason being Danny is in so much pain. Even though, Danny is in his ghost mode the pain seers on his right side of his body. Every time Danny moves his body shots of pain went through his body.

FLASHBACK

Around lunch

Sam got her salad and Tucker of course got a plate full Sloppy Joes it was today's special. Danny on the other hand didn't get anything.

"Dude, are you ok?" said Tucker Sam said, "Yeah, your not eating anything and you look really pale!"

Danny replied, "Yea, I'm fine. Really guys don't worry. It's just a little pain on my side that's all probably a pulled muscle or something." Tucker and Sam look at each other then at Danny in worry. Danny hadn't eaten anything since lunch time yesterday.

After lunch was over Sam and Danny had the same class together it was Math. While Tucker, was heading towards his computer class. Full of computer geeks like him, his home I guess you can say. Anyway as Danny and Sam were listening to Lancers boring lesson on how to do an equation. Sam took at a look at Danny. He was looking paler and paler almost like a ghost. Well, he is a ghost after all, but he not supposed to look like this in human form. Sam at this point and time was getting really worried. She tore a piece of paper out of her note book which was filled with Danny Phantom drawings. Sam wrote a note saying,

"Danny, are you sure you're all right? And why do you keep moving around in your seat?" Danny gave look at Sam signaling that he was somewhat annoyed. He replied the note saying,

"Yes! I am fine I am just tired and sore that's all." Danny passed the note back to Sam. She knew that Danny was lying about how he was feeling.

The end of the class came. Sam and Danny went out of the classroom together. Then all of a sudden Sam put hand above Danny's forehead. Danny is giving Sam weird faces of what she was doing, but he really didn't care, because he was tired and didn't care to argue.

Sam said, "Danny, you sure you're ok? Cause you feel a little warm." Danny smiled back at Sam knowing she is just making sure her best friend was ok. Danny replied,

"Yea, I'm fine. Don't worry about me Sam I'm fine." Sam knew that he was lying. _God he is so stubborn_ Sam thought. There was not really anything left for Sam except play along.

Their last class was GYM, the worst subject of all time. On the way their Danny manages to eat a granola bar before class started. Sam was glad that Danny was eating something. The two met up with Tucker on their way to class. (All three of them have gym at the same time) Tucker took one quick look at Danny and realized how pale he looked.

Tucker asked the same question.

"Dude, you don't look so good. Maybe you should go see the Nu…nur…nur…nurse's office." Tucker went by the nurse's office. Danny didn't answer back. He just gave a looked at Tucker and that's all the answer he needed for now from Danny.

Finally they are in gym. Danny was some what happy now that they had to be split up into groups to climb the rope. The first two people to climb the rope were Sam and Dash. Both did excellent and finished fast. Though Sam didn't really exercise all that much.

Next up was Danny and Tucker. Danny really didn't want to climb the rope. Neither did Tucker,

"stupid sloppy Joes their come back up on me." Tucker said as he burped that tasted like sloppy Joes. Danny made a small laugh though it wasn't much since every time he laughed the pain on his side grew worse and worse. They both began to climb up the rope about half way Danny started to feel very light headed. Tucker wasn't far behind Danny on the rope climb. As soon as Tucker got close enough to talk to Danny as they climbed up Tucker asked,

"Danny? What's going on Danny? You like a piece of shit." Danny didn't reply then everything around the room started to spin. The visual of Tucker was no longer their. Suddenly everything went black.

Danny had fallen nearly 15 feet off the ground. Thankfully they had mats on the ground. After Danny feel Sam came running over to Danny. Tucker slowly coming down the rope to help with Danny. Sam was shaking Danny as she tried to get Danny to wake up.

About 10 minutes later Danny finally woke up. Danny could see tears running down Sam's eyes. Danny said,

"What happened?" Sam stopped her crying and looked at Danny in shock saying,

"You're awake! Thank god Danny you had us scared there for awhile." Still in the gym, Sam and Tucker offered to take Danny to the nurse's office. The gym teacher gave them the signal that it was ok.

As Sam and Tucker to hold of Danny they helped him walk to the nurse's office. The pain that was on Danny's side was getting worse as the time was passing by. Then Danny got the feeling that he had to use the restroom. Danny stopped Tucker and Sam and said,

"Guys, let go of me. I got to in their before I lose my lunch." Danny pointed to the restroom right next to them. Sam and Tucker let go of Danny as ran into the restroom.

Sam and Tucker are hearing Danny lose what he did have to eat. As Danny barfed the shit that he did eat. Danny realized that something was wrong very wrong. After he was done barfing he cleaned himself up and came back out. Danny saw Sam and Tuckers face filled with worry. As Danny was coming out of the restroom the pain grew sharper and more localized than before. _This pain was worse than the time Vlad and his clones zapped him all at once_ Danny thought.

Danny said,

"Can't we just go home? School is almost over and… can you guys just take… me home?" As Danny said this the pain was growing and becoming less bearable.

"Sure Danny, we'll take you home. Don't worry about it, everything is going to be okay." said Sam trying to hide her worry for Danny.

As Sam and Tucker walked Danny home. Sam said,

"Danny, what's really going on? You're sick, stop trying to hide it." Danny knew that he couldn't hide it anymore from Sam on what was going on.

"Sam, I really don't know what is going on. I haven't eaten in 2 days. I pass out from the rope climb. Then I lose my shit of what I did manage to eat. I don't know." Sam had a more worried face on this time then she did in math class. Seeing her secret love sick to the bone and yet still moving on as strong as he can go. At this time every time that Danny breathed in the pain just worse. He felt nauseous even though he hadn't eating anything. Also Sam felt Danny's head once more to discover that Danny was burning up. Sam knew that they need to get home fast. And get Danny to Jazz right away.

Then all of a sudden Skulker showed up.

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

I tried not to make this a cliff hanger but if I did I am happy. Just review please I would hope at least 3 reviews before the next chappie k thanks you guys for the inspiration : ) 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Danny: Why do bad things always happen to me?

Me: Because you are our little puppet for the day!

Danny: Hey! I didn't agree to anything like this!

Sam: Ahhh, Danny…yes you did after fell asleep during the English final remember?

Tucker: (laughing to himself) Yea, dude you sounded so drunk to it was funny.

Danny: Great…. Well then I guess do you worst my lady.

Me: well it's not that bad. But you do have good manners though.

Danny: Thank You.

Sam: Can we just get on the story already!

Me: fine

Danny: fine

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Danny Phantom. I just want to play with them. I promise to give them back!

* * *

"Hello whelp!" said Skulker. Danny was dreading already that he was in pain but now he had to deal with Skulker.

"What…do you want…Skulker?" said Danny panting. Danny changed into his ghost form (I am not explaining on what his costume looks like all of you should know by now) still in a lot of pain Danny manage to defeat Skulker barley. With all the attacks Skulker had made at Danny, it was surprising that Danny manage to get away from the attacks. A few shots were closer to Danny than other shots. Danny was more tired than before and everything was spinning around and making hard for Danny to see where Skulker was. This made the fun all more fun for Skulker to catch his prey. With the blurry vision that Danny had he fired three shots at Skulker. The first two shots were way off, but the third one hit Skulker straight on. Tucker got the Fenton Thermos and sucked Skulker into it. Danny was able to finally get home.

Danny changed back into his human form. A surge of pain ran through his stomach like sharp needles being shoved into your body. Danny soon after passed out. So Tucker and Sam picked up Danny and basically dragged him the rest of the way home. Tucker said,

"We have to find Jazz once we get Danny home."

"I know that jackass. Thank god Danny's is lighter than you are Tuck." said Sam. She gave an evil smile to Tucker as he took offense to that statement. Danny woke up hearing his two best friends argue of meat and veggies. Now they were only a block away from the Fenton Works. Danny now feels the pain more than ever on his side. Danny just wanted to go to back to sleep and hope the pain would go away.

Now that Danny is on the couch inside Fenton Works he was grabbing the right side of his stomach and made his body into a ball shape form. This provides comfort for Danny as the pain dulled. Meantime Sam and Tucker were trying to find Jazz. Jazz had gotten out of school early today for dumb reason for seniors day or whatever. Anyway Sam and Tucker found Jazz and woke her up from her slumber.

"What are you guys doing here? And why did you wake me up I was having a good dream too." said Jazz disappointed about her dream being disturbed.

"Jazz something is wrong with Danny! And we don't know what it is." said Sam. Immediately Jazz was fully awake.

"Where's Danny now?" said Jazz.

"He's downstairs in the living room. We didn't dare bring him upstairs." said Sam.

Tucker, Sam, and Jazz ran back downstairs to find that Danny was shaped like a ball on his right side of his body.

"Danny? It's me Jazz. What's wrong?" said Jazz "I don't…know Jazz. My side is killing me. And if I stay… in this position like a ball I'm ok." said Danny smiling weakly. "Danny I need you to lie on your back." said Jazz know that Danny will be in a lot of pain when he would move. "But I don't want to." said Danny "You have to Danny I need to know what going on with you. And I can only know that by giving you an exam of your abdomen." said Jazz. Danny knew what Jazz was talking about. So he moved his body from the ball position into the position of lying on his back in doing he groaned at the pain as he turns. Every movement was a new experience for Danny.

Jazz lifted up Danny's shirt. Sam slightly blushed as to see Danny have a six pack on. _That ghost fighting did some good real good for Danny _Sam thought. Jazz took two fingers starting near the rib cage of Danny a pressing down slightly against his abdomen. She did this till she was on the right side of Danny's body.

"Does that hurt Danny?" said Jazz. Danny shook his head no. Then Jazz pressed against the side that hurt the most on Danny's body.

"Does that hurt?" Jazz said once more. When she pressed against the area again the pain grew so bad Danny screamed at the top of lungs. Then once again Jazz pressed on the area again. This time Danny was nauseous and was about to barf.

Danny gave the signal that he was about to barf to Jazz. Then Jazz said,

"Sam, get me a bucket fast!" Sam found a bucket quickly under the sink in the kitchen. She got back in time before Danny barfed. It wasn't a pleasant sight. You try to barf and scream in pain at the same time. After Danny was done barfing once again. Tucker and Sam had worry faces on them. They didn't want to see their best friend and secret love really sick and in so much pain. Jazz came back after washing up Danny. Jazz said,

"We need to get Danny to the hospital now. I don't know for sure, but I think Danny has appendicitis!" Sam knew what that meant and since Danny had been in pain all day. If it was Danny's appendix then they needed to hurry, cause if not it might explode. Release bacteria into Danny's system and can be fatal.

* * *

Sorry for the shortness of the chapter. I have been soo busy playing taxi at home. More to come soon just need reviews. Things get interesting in the next chapter so if you want to read it RxR please! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Danny: Ah man!!! Why me why me?

Dark Angel Maybe: Because I wrote so.

Sam: I like where this is going.

Danny and Tucker look at Sam weird

Sam: What? I like this kind of stuff. Pain and misery.

Danny: Even it is me!!??

Sam: I guess, but this is just a story!!

Dark Angel Maybe: come on guys stop arguing. Danny shut up. Things get better I think. Sam you're my new best friend.

Sam smiles and Danny pouts

Danny: Can we get the story going?

Me: Fine. Party pooper. (Sticks out tongue to Danny)

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Danny Phantom. The ruler does. I just rent them.

Danny: Hey that's not funny

Me: too bad!! Deal with it!! I could make it a lot worse for you.

Danny: Ok, I'll be good.

* * *

So Tucker and Sam carefully picked up Danny and brought him into Jazz's blue Honda car. In doing so they couldn't help it that Danny was in so much pain as the moved him. Every step Sam and Tucker made to move Danny moaned in pain. All Danny wanted to do was roll up back into his ball.

"I'll take Danny to hospital. You guys stay here and wait for my parents." said Jazz.

"No! We're coming with you Jazz we're Danny's friends and he needs us." said Sam Jazz looked at Sam knowing that she isn't going to change her mind.

So Tucker got in the front seat with Jazz and Sam was in the back with Danny. It would take a few minutes to get to the hospital during that ride Sam cradled Danny in her arms. Danny was leaning on his right side witch he felt better lying on. Sam said,

"You're going to be ok Danny." "But it hurts so much Sam." said Danny "I know it does Danny. I know. We're almost their. You'll be ok."

After that she couldn't hold back a tear that ran down her face. Danny noticed the tear.

"Don't cry Sam. Were almost their." said Danny as he wiped the tear away from Sam's face. Sam smile at Danny. Sam was staring at Danny's ice blue eyes that were so full of life and hope. _How can he be so strong yet so fragile and in so much pain?_ , Thought Sam. "Danny… I lo-" said Sam.

"We're here let's get Danny out and into the hospital now!!" said Jazz cutting Sam off.

A couple a nurses and a doctor came out of the ER entrance. They ran over to Danny. They had a genre waiting for Danny outside of the hospital by the ER.

"What happened to him." said the doctor. The doctor was looking at a very pale teenager in tremendous pain.

"I am not sure…but I think he has appendicitis." said Jazz. The doctor did his own exam of Danny's abdomen. He started on the left side and said,

"Does that hurt Daniel?" Danny couldn't speak so he shook his head no. Then the doctor went to his right side and pressed on it. It was tender and Danny screamed in pain. The nurse took Danny's temperature and it was 103.2. They knew that it was indeed appendicitis. "We need to get this kid into the operating room fast!!" The doctor said to the teenagers.

"If you would have brought him any later things might be worse than what they are right now. Good job kids. The nurse will help you now ok."

The nurse made the three teenagers sit in the waiting room. Jazz manage to call Mom and Dad. After about 10 minutes after Jazz called the two of they ran into the hospital. Maddie had a fear in her eyes and Jack he was trying to comfort his wife. Jack was the strong when it came to emotions. Jazz explained what had happened. Now all they could do is sit and wait.

While in the operation room, Danny fell asleep they put tube down his throat to help him breathe while he was under going surgery. The surgery didn't take long it only took about an hour and a half. When they took Danny's appendix it was swollen. When they took it out it ruptured and some of the goop went into Danny. Doctor's didn't think it would cause much damage the body would take of it self. So they closed Danny up and took him into recovery.

The doctor came into the waiting room to find the rest of the Fenton family and friends.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Roberts. The surgery went fine. There was a small complication, but everything is fine now." said Dr. Roberts. "Can we go see our son now?" said an emotional Maddie.

"Of Course, but only two people at a time please." said the doctor. "Thank you, Dr. Roberts. For everything Thank you." said a very emotional Maddie.

Mr. and Mrs. Fenton went into the room. Danny was still unconscious from the surgery. The two just looked at their raven haired son fast asleep. Maddie kissed Danny on the top of his hair. The two left the room. Then Jazz and Sam came into the room. The two came to the front edges of Danny's bed. Then Danny opened his eyes slowly and saw Sam and then he said,

"Sam…where...am I?" asked a confused Danny

"Hey Danny you're awake. You're in the hospital. Don't you remember?" said Sam. Danny just moved his head back and fourth in the signal of a no. All that Danny remembered was that he was in the car with Sam, Tucker, and Jazz. And the car suddenly stopped. Everything else was a blur.

Tucker came into Danny's room to wished Danny to get better soon. Guys, what are you going to do. Danny was released two days later. Danny still felt very soar, but better than he did two days ago. The next few days went by. Danny had gotten a ton of homework from Mr. Lancer and the rest of his teachers. Danny was working on his homework when he got a pain on his side again. He just ignored it thought was like an aftershock or something like that. So he didn't really think about it.

The next day during English class Danny got the same feeling again. Danny tried to move to get into a more comfortable position, but every time he moved the pain got worse. The more he moved the more nauseous Danny felt.

"Mr. Lancer, may I use the restroom?" said Danny. Tucker and Sam were slightly worried. They both thought it was a ghost attack, but maybe Danny needed to use the restroom.

"Now, why would I let you leave my classroom when you are learning about Romeo and Juliet." said Lancer. (Sorry that's all I could think of) Danny was getting more nauseous by the second he knew if he didn't leave soon he would lose his breakfast on Lancer's floor. "Can I go PLEASE?" Danny pleaded. Mr. Lancer let him go. Danny ran to the boy's room and lost his breakfast.

During that time Tucker and Sam ask if they too can use the restroom. Lancer let them go, but told not to dilly dally. As Sam and Tucker went down the halls of Casper High they could hear Danny losing his breakfast. Tucker went into the boys room and found Danny on his knees and his hands on the toilet and saw Danny barf his breakfast. Danny looked at Tucker once he was finished. Danny looked pale. After Tucker helped Danny get cleaned up, Tucker brought Danny out of the restroom and standing right next to Danny was Sam. Sam felt Danny's forehead.

"Danny, you're burning up. We'll take you home." said Sam. "Thanks guys, you're the best." said Danny.

Tucker, Sam, and Danny ditched the rest of the school day and walked Danny home. When they got Danny into the front of the house they figure that Danny's parents were down in the lab. So all three went up to Danny's room and closed the door behind them. Tucker helped Danny into the bed. In a few minutes Danny was asleep trying to get away from the pain.

A few hours later Jazz came home, and heard some light talking. She thought it might be from lab of her mom and dad talking, but the noise came from upstairs. Jazz went upstairs she put her ear to the door of Danny's room and found voices that sounded like Tucker and Sam. Jazz came into the Danny's room immediately and found Tucker and Sam sitting by Danny's bed making small talk as Danny slept.

"Guys, what are you doing here? And why is Danny asleep?" said Jazz.

"Danny barfed at school and he had a fever so we decided to take him home. We've been hear ever since." said Tucker. Jazz looked at her brother he was so pale and he looked like he wasn't pain though. Soon Danny woke up to three faces. But the faces didn't last long as he ran to the bathroom to barf once more. When Danny came back into his bedroom, he saw three faces of worry.

"Danny are you ok? Do you feel any pain?" said Jazz. Danny said, "Yea, I am fine. And no I don't feel any pain, but nauseous though." Jazz said, "Danny can you lie on your back and take off your shirt." Danny gave Jazz a weird look but did what he told to do.

Danny took off his shirt that made Sam blush bright red looking at his six pack. Then Danny lied on the bed as Jazz told him to. Jazz began doing the same thing that she did last time.

"Does that hurt Danny?" said Jazz. Tucker and Sam are dumb struck not knowing what was going on. "No, and why are you doing this?" said Danny. Jazz didn't respond and kept pressing against Danny's abdomen. Then Jazz came to a spot that was swollen it was at the sight were he had his appendix taken out. As soon she pressed on the swollen abdomen Danny got up and ran to the bathroom. When Danny came back he saw the last three faces that he would see before he would black out. His last word before he passed out was, "Sam" in a whispering voice.

* * *

Well I hope you guys like it. This is fun. I know this isn't the best story in the world but at least I am trying. Read and Review can I get 3 more review please I'll write more. So Little to asked XD 


	4. Chapter 4

You have asked now you shall recieve!!! Hope you like the last chapter!!!

Danny: great I get sick again!! This sucks

Me: To bad I made you sick and you have to deal with it!

Sam: Danny, get over it okay. It's just a story. It's not real.

Me: Hey…where did Tucker go?

Sam: He went to the nasty burger. Disgusting pig and his meat.

Me: At least he's not like Danny. He's just clueless!

Sam: y-yea, he's clueless. (She blushes)

Danny: Hey, will you two stop calling me clueless

Me: Sam: NO!!

Tucker: what's going here? Are the two lovebirds angry again?

Me: Yea, they're at it again.

Sam: Tucker…you are sooo DEAD!!!

(Tucker runs away form Sam.)

Danny: I gota go get them both back here be right back get the story going ok.

Me: Fine. (As she east a nasty burger and fries)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Danny Phantom. Sam and Danny would be already together. Then they would might to switch to Cartoon Network for more adult things. I don't own Cartoon Network either.

* * *

Jazz called Mom and Dad from the lab. Jazz told them that they needed to get Danny to hospital. "Danny is very sick and doesn't even know it." said Jazz. Maddie called the ambulance. The ambulance came with in a few minutes. Put the unconscious Danny Fenton into the ambulance. The ambulance drove has fast as they were allowed to. They got Danny to the hospital. 

The doctors immediately put Danny on and IV because Danny was severely dehydrated. From all the vomiting he did. The doctors examined Danny's abdomen. Even when Danny was unconscious when the doctor pressed against the swollen area Danny once again barfed. The doctors knew what was wrong with Danny now he had Peritonitis (swelling of the abdominal cavity from bacteria).

But Danny was too weak for another surgery. Danny was severely dehydrated from all the barfing he did; Danny was as pale as a ghost. Also, he was in poor health. The doctors told the nurses to get Danny on the IV for nutrition along with the IV that Danny already had for dehydration.

A few hours later Danny was back and he saw Dr. Roberts. Dr. Robots explained what had happened to Danny and explained what was going to happen next to Danny and his parents. First they had taken the contents out from his stomach through his mouth. Danny was wondering why his throat hurt a little. They had tubes in both of Danny's arms one for nutrients and the other for antibiotics. Danny asked,

"Is Sam and Tucker here?" "Yea, they're here." said Maddie "Can I see them?" said Danny. "For a few minutes I guess we have to get you ready for surgery." said Dr. Roberts. Danny thanked the doctor.

Only Sam came into the room. Tucker had to go home. This was one on one with Danny and Sam. "Hi Danny" said Sam.

"Hi Sam." said Danny.

"I was worried that we were going to lose you. Having know idea what was going on. It scared me Danny." said Sam

. "Sam, I never meant to scare you. I didn't even know what was going on with me. But there in that time when I blacked out I had a dream." said Danny.

"What was the dream about…if you want to tell me I mean." said Sam. Sam had the burning desire to tell Danny that she loved him.

"Mainly was about you…Sam I have realized that all this time…that…I love you. I love you Sam." said Danny. Sam was in shock then quickly came back.

The nurses had came and said that they need to get Danny down to the Operating Room. Right before Danny left the room he had a look on his face of love and caring. His blue eyes captivated Sam. Then Sam blurted out, "Danny, I love you too. I always have and always will." As the nurses came to the elevators Danny and Sam shared a passionate kiss. They both said bye to each other as Danny was moved into the elevator.

Once the elevator had closed Sam had gone back to Danny's room and waited till he came back. Her cheeks were on fire. As well as Danny's as the nurse took him down the elevator. Danny's face was burning up not because of the fever because of the kiss he just had with Sam.

"Ladies, lets have some fun." said Danny as they pulled him into the operating room. The nurses made giggles. Dr. Roberts saw that Danny was in a good mood.

"What are you so happy about Daniel?" said the doctor. Danny replied,

"I just told the girl of my life that I loved her."

"Oh well, that's something to happy about." said Dr. Roberts.

"Yea, it's been a while since I was really happy." said Danny.

"Well, now you'll be in a happier place now. It's time for you to say good night." said Dr. Roberts. Danny was falling asleep from the anesthetics.

As the surgery was being done Sam was thinking what she had just done. She just had admitted her feelings to the boy she had loved for so long. Her face was totally red. Sam fell into a dream world and then fell asleep on the chair that she was sitting on.

Two hours later, Danny was done with his surgery. Danny was still asleep from the anesthetics medication. Also Danny still has the antibiotics IV in him. Sam woke up as the nurses brought back Danny into his room. Sam saw Danny sleeping so calm and so peacefully. She was happy that Danny looked happy. Soon she fell asleep along side Danny's bed.

Danny soon woke up to see Sam sleeping at his side. Danny didn't want Sam to wake up. So Danny lightly kissed Sam on the top of her head. Still in pain when he kissed Sam to him it was worth the pain. Soon he fell asleep again. But before he fell asleep he grabbed Sam's hand and held it as he fell asleep.

During the next few days Danny regained back his strength that had been diminished for several weeks now. During the time the ghost boy was out. Sam and Tucker took over mainly dealing with the box ghost being his normal annoying self that was easily defeated every time. Sam said to Danny that the box ghost picks the wrong times to come and haunt Amity Park. Both Danny and Sam laughed. Danny was released the day before his sixteenth birthday.

The next day Danny was still at home on bed rest made by his parents. So he obeyed what they said. Danny didn't like the idea of being cooped up in his bedroom. So, Danny mainly slept the majority of the time. When the next time Danny woke up it was close to dinner time. Danny hadn't heard anyone downstairs and was wondering what was going on. Then all of a sudden he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," said Danny. No other than Sam came through the door.

Danny was more than shocked to find that Sam had come, but he didn't care he really wanted to see Sam anyway.

"Hey Danny, how are you feeling?" said Sam. Danny replied,

"Better than I have been lately." They both laughed.

"What can I do to get out of this bedroom? I am tired of being in hear all day long." said Danny. Sam laughed and replied,

"I am glad you asked that question. Come on, I have something downstairs for you." Danny got dressed. When he got out of bed all he had on were his boxers. Sam was staining at Danny and her face was beat red.

"Aww does my girlfriend like what she sees." said Danny being a smartass. "Shut up, just get dressed." Sam said blushing.

When Danny got dressed, Sam told Danny to close his eyes as they went downstairs. So, in not trying to fall Danny grab Sam around her waist. Sam was shocked a little by the sudden touch of Danny, but she knew her boyfriend was just being careful.

They got downstairs Sam said that Danny could open his eyes. When Danny opened his eyes everybody said,

"Surprise!!" Danny was shocked that his family made a surprise party. It soon turned dark in the room, and then a giant cake came towards Danny. The cake said "Happy 16th Birthday Danny!!"

"Make a wish Danny!" said Jazz "I don't need to make a wish Jazz. I already got my birthday wish a few days in advance." said Danny. Danny looked at Sam. Sam was blushing slightly. When Danny blew out his candles it went black. During the time it was black Sam gave a passionate kiss to Danny. The lights flickered back on. Everybody saw Danny and Sam in a lip lock. Quickly Sam and Danny separated both blushing… Tucker said,

"Finally the lovebirds get together!!" Sam looked at Tucker like she was about ready to kill him. Danny just gave Tucker a glare.

"Sam…Thanks for that birthday present." said Danny. Sam replied,

"I love you too Danny." said Sam.

During a brief moment Danny and Sam went back to Danny's room and made out until they both got caught by Tucker.

"Gees…my love birds just can't get enough of each other." said Tucker. Sam got angry at the statement.

"Tucker, you are soo dead." said Sam. Sam ran after Tucker down the stairs. Danny just looked back at the amusement that he was watching as his girlfriend is about to kill his best friend.

"Guys, come on. Sam, can't you kill Tucker tomorrow." said Danny.

"Hey!!!" Tucker said. "Fine, but only because you asked nicely." said Sam.

"Thank you" said Danny as he gave a kiss to Sam on the cheek.

The three spent the rest of the night having fun at the party. Sam was resisting the urge to kill Tucker. With Danny just enjoying the amusement that he saw between Tucker and Sam. Before the entire night was over Sam's good-bye present for Danny was a kiss that Sam calmly pressed against Danny's lips and Danny pressed harder to make the kiss more passionate. Then Sam allowed entrance for Danny's tongue to dance around Sam's mouth. Danny allowed the same entrance. Soon they were battling on who would win. Sam gave up and let Danny continue his journey. They both separated for a breath. Then Sam said,

"Well…I better…he he…get going. Happy Sweet sixteen Danny." Danny said,

"Come here." Danny pulled Sam to close to his chest. Sam blushed as she felt Danny's abs. Danny gave another sweet kiss to Sam and let her go home. Danny thought to him self '_This is the best birthday ever._' Danny fell asleep with a smile on his face from the enjoyment of the evening.

Danny: Thank god it's over!!! I am free.

Me: And you thought you were going to die.

Danny: Well from the way you explained things it thought I was.

Me: Clueless as always. I would never kill you till I become a better writer. I was trying to put a lemon in and up the rating, but I sucked at writing.

Danny: You what!?!?!?! You were going to have me and Sam do it. Why didn't you why why why?!?!?!?!

Me: Calm down you hormone crazed teen. People do that to you already. If you wouldn't get drunk all the time there wouldn't be as many fanfics here. God you got a lot dude too.

Danny: Crap I need to stop….oh well let them write about me…see if I care.

Sam: Daniel James Fenton… Get you ass here now. We have another fanfic contract meeting to go to you asshole.

Danny: Fiiinnneeee.

Me: Looks like your girlfriend's calling you.

Danny: Shut up, you helped the situation.

Me: giggles Glad I could help the population of you and Sam.

Sam: Danny come on let's go.

Danny: I'm coming I'm coming. God she is getting all moody on me. Any Idea why?

Me: Maybe she's pregnant Danny. These wall aren't thick you know.

Danny: Ah shit…I'm only sixteen

Me: Hey I just wrote the story. I didn't make it reality genius

Danny: Shit shit shit shit… my parents are going to kill me.

Me: To bad not my problem.

Sam: Danny!!!! Get over here now you bastard.

Me: Yea….she's defiantly pregnant good job daddy

Danny: Shut the fuck up I already got enough going on. I'm coming Sam.

Me: Good luck Daddy I only came here to visit. Bye rushes out the door

Danny: Oh great I'm going to be dead before I am seventeen!!!

* * *

THE END 

I hope you guys liked it. I know its short Like Edward is from FMA, but I tried. Thanks for all your reviews. If you want a sequel…Give me some ideas, cause I a totally lost I have a small idea but I don't know how to make it grow. Once again thanks for the reviews!!!


End file.
